Our Little Gift
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: Kolie and Kaipo have an alien pup!
1. Kolie's Not Just Sick

Three twenty-seven AM...Kolie leaned over the rim of the toilet, puking for all she's worth. During the night, Kolie had awakened, waves of nausea rolling over her. Now, aslope over the toilet, she took a cool rag and placed it on her forehead. A sharp pain began throbbing in her head from heaving so hard. She finally felt the strength to stand, and walk back to her and Kaipo's bedroom.  
  
She lied down beside Kaipo and looked over at the clock. It was now three forty-eight...she had been throwing up for over twenty minutes. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling until sleep overcame her.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kolie, wake up. It's almost one o'clock."   
  
Kolie opened her eyes and saw Kaipo standing over her. She sat up and groaned, still feeling a bit queasy from early that morning.   
  
Kaipo noticed Kolie's expression of displeasure and sat down on the bed beside her. He wrapped a comforting arm around her, giving her a slight squeeze.  
  
"You okay? You don't look so good."  
  
Kolie nodded and rested her chin on her paws.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." She sighed and smiled weakly at Kaipo.   
  
"Are you sure? I heard you get up and go to the bathroom last night," Kaipo concerned.  
  
"I got sick, but I don't know why. Pleakley didn't cook last night, Nani ordered pizza, and I've ate Papi Jake's Pizza a million times, and it's never made me sick."   
  
Kaipo nodded, and sat silently, deep in thought.  
  
"Maybe you're catching a virus or something. Hopefully it's only a twenty-four-hour one. If it doesn't go away within the next day or so, I'm taking you to Galena. We can ask Jumba today, though, just in case it might be something minor; we don't want it to get worse."  
  
Kolie remained silent, feeling as if she would speak, she would also make her migraine worse.  
  
"Well, come on downstairs; I saved you breakfast, which I cooked myself," Kaipo offered. "Since I know you don't like bacon, or any other fried foods, I grilled you some sausage patties, and baked you some croissants."   
  
Just the thought of greasy bacon made Kolie sprint to the bathroom and fill the toilet once again.  
  
Kaipo sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We're going to Galena today...I have a feeling Jumba won't be able to help her."  
  
***  
  
Jumba took the computer-like device and placed it back on the table.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know what is wrong with her."  
  
Kaipo leaned back into the couch.   
  
"I guess I'll just have to take her to Galena."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Angel asked Kolie, with Stitch, Lilo, Nani, and Pleakley all standing around her.   
  
Kolie shook her head and curled up on the couch, gripping her stomach.  
  
Kaipo walked over to the couch and picked her up.  
  
"I'll be back later; I'm going to take her to Galena. Maybe she can help."  
  
***  
  
Galena welcomed Kaipo and Kolie into her den and told them to sit down on the couch.  
  
"So, what can I help you with today?"  
  
Kaipo lied Kolie down on the couch and sat beside her, stroking her face gently.  
  
"She's been really nauseous and throwing up a lot lately. She's also been having terrible headaches; I don't know if they're from where she's been throwing up so much or not."  
  
Galena picked up a cool rag from a small, tin bowl filled with ice water, and placed it on Kolie's forehead.   
  
"Hmm..." Galena looked down at Kolie, as if she were reading her every thought. "Let me get some of my special salve to put on your stomach; it may take away the nausea, it may not. But while we wait, I will try to figure out what is wrong."  
  
Galena put the salve on Kolie's stomach and then did everything possible to try to find out what was wrong. Finally, Galena's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"Dear, there's nothing wrong with you, nothing wrong at all. You're to bear a child. Nausea is only one of the side effects of pregnancy. It will go away within a couple of weeks. You see, a human has to deal with pregnancy for nine whole months, but you, you only have to for two months. Now, aren't we lucky?"  
  
"A baby," Kolie whispered, astounded at the words. She looked at Kaipo and smiled.  
  
Kaipo hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I can't believe it...we're going to have a baby." 


	2. Leila Mahina

Two months later...  
  
Kaipo & Stitch sat in the living room, waiting impatiently for news from Lilo. For Lilo was upstairs, helping Nani and Angel deliver Kolie's alien pup.   
  
"God, when is she going to have it? Please let it be soon." Kaipo was about to pull out his hair.   
  
Stitch put an understanding paw on Kaipo's shoulder.   
  
"Soon. Be patient; I know it's hard, but you have to. Your pup will come soon enough."   
  
Ironically, Stitch was right. Shortly after he had said those words, Lilo came walking from the guest-bedroom, a broad smile upon her face.  
  
"Congratulations, Kaipo. Kolie had a baby girl! Wanna come see her?"   
  
iDumb question,/I thought Kaipo. He leapt from the couch and bolted into the bedroom, where he saw Kolie lying in the bed, holding a small bundle, sheathed in a white cloth.  
  
Kaipo had no words come to mind to express how beautiful she was. She was a light, light yellow, almost white, with two antennae, shorter than Kolie's, but shaped like Kolie's. She had the eyes of her mother, and almost the color of her father. Her nose was like her father's, and her ears were too.   
  
"Oh my God, she's beautiful," Kaipo whispered softly.   
  
The whisper woke the small alien pup from her slumber, and she opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around, wide-eyed and curious, observing her new world. She smiled, showing her tiny baby teeth.  
  
"Her eyes shine, like the moon, yet they're so dark," Kaipo commented.  
  
Kolie nodded gently and kissed her newborn on the top of the head and caressed a tuft of fur out of her eyes.   
  
"Leila...I think I'm going to call you Leila. Leila Mahina. You like that?"   
  
Leila cooed and grasper her mother's finger, which was bigger than her whole hand.  
  
"Beautiful dark moon?" Nani asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm...her eyes shine like the moon, but they're dark, like a dark moon."   
  
Kaipo looked down upon his daughter and began to cry with joy.  
  
"Leila Mahina...my little Leila Mahina...you're our little gift." 


End file.
